


Let Me See Your Halo

by DRAMAticalMurder (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: IM SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING CHARACTERS WITH MEANY PERSONALITIES ≧m≦, LEVI IS A LITTLE OOC, M/M, ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is your typical (daresay stereotypical) high schooler. Doesn't get enough sleep, quarterback for the football team, runs their internet bill 110%. One day, he discovers a Youtube channel named 'Humanity's Strongest'. He becomes very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I am the original author of the fic from Quotev, Let me See Your Halo (originally named 'The Contest' This is currently my most popular fic on that account and has been around for about a year or so. It is sadly discontinued for now until I can get enough ideas to continue it. The Archive won't let me put in the information for the part where it says it is inspired by it. I changed the name of the fic half way through and the URL didn't save the new title and currently holds the old one. This is definitely inspired by it, so PLEASE do not report me for plagiarism, seeing as I am the original author of the crappy ass fic.  
> ENJOY

_You know whats gonna kill us someday?_

_Sheer greed._

_It disgusts me how some people just want it all and do nothing in return._

_You can't have the world and not expect a price for it._

_Some people just can't realize that._

_You know what else will kill us all?_

Alarm clocks. Definitely alarm clocks. Fuck those things man.

......

Eren groan's and stretches out his arm to hit the button angrily," _Why must high school start so early? What do they think they're going to accomplish? They make teenagers wake up at ungodly hours with no time to do shit, they derive us of going to the bathroom and eating when we're hungry, force us to be in a building with people we hate for seven hours, and they expect us to be perfect little angels."_

He rolls out of bed and something that smells like cinnamon fills his nose. He follows his nose to the kitchen where his adoptive sister, Mikasa is making cinnamon rolls. Bless her. 

"Ohayo" He chirps, now cheerful at the site of the rolls dripping with sugary sauce. 

"Good morning Eren" 

He sits down at the table and impatiently waits for her to take them out of the oven. 

"By the way, nice underwear," She smirks. 

He looks down... He forgot to change   ...

Eren’s face turns crimson and he runs back to his room to find pants to cover his titan underwear. Attack on Titan is his favorite show. Its about these creatures called Titans who have inhabited the world. The only people left are hidden behind walls in hope to be safe from the titans. 

Eren pulls on some coffee stained sweatpants and trudges embarrassingly back to the table where a blue plate with a golden sweet atop it is placed in his spot. He munches into it hungrily. Man, would he die without Mikasa. 

Mikasa and Eren live together in their old house. Mikasa's family was killed, so he took her in from overseas. (Eren lives in America. Mikasa is from Japan)  His mother, Carla was killed 5 years ago and his father, Grisha disappeared. So its just them together. It's been tough, but they made it through just fine. 

Eren finishes his roll, and puts his plate in the sink. He stretches once, and yawns. He glances over at the time. 

"HOLA SHIT MIKASA WHY DIDN't yOU GET ME UP eArLIER?!” Eren hollers and scampers back to his room. 

He pulls on a clean, long sleeved shirt along with a hoodie. He grabs his book bag hanging on his door. He slips on his Jordan's and bursts out the door, the bus is just arriving. Mikasa smirks at Eren and he gives her a little smack on the back of her head, but she just chuckles and brushes it off. Mikasa climbs to steps into the loud, yellow bus and Eren follows after. She sits with her friend, Annie. Eren looks for his he-man friend, Armin. 

He spots him and squishes him into the window,"Hey he-man. Whats good with you?" 

Armin pushes him back and ignores the comment, but smiles anyway ,"Good Morning, Eren. How did you sleep?"

"Swell,Fantastic, Dandy, Terrific,”He teases," May I go on?"

Armin and Eren's friendship is a little weird daresay.  Eren is considered the 'popular' guy. He's the quarterback for the highshools school's football team, he get all the bitches (Even though he's gay and all), and he's pretty hot. Armin, he's...considered the 'nerd'. The one who always gets bullied, smart as hell, dumb-ass haircut (And gets a  **couple**  bitches too). 

But they're best friends otherwise. 

The bus stops for another student. Good 'ol horse face Jean. 

He walks down the aisle, glaring at everyone that looks at him. He glares at Eren, but see's Armin and gives a loving look at the blonde. Its not exactly a smile, but it was just in his eyes. Eren looks at he-man, and his face is cherry red. Yeah, thats another weird one too 

Jean is kinda like the school 'bully' and he's also on the football team. But Jean and Armin love each other anyway. Its not exactly a secret either.  Eren was a little weirded out at first, but he accepted it. After all, he did catch them making out against his Jag. THAT. Was a sight that his poor car did NOT need. They were pretty cute, he must admit. Even though Jean is a total douche. 

The banana bus screeched in front of out school, Trost High School. 

Trost was a pretty nice place I suppose. Not much crime, everyone practically knew everyone. Never any bad weather, just happiness, joy and rainbows.  

Eren step's out of the seat to let Armin out ahead of me so he can go to his horsiness Prince Charming. He leap off the steps and head to the  front door. Eren catches a glimpse of Armin cuddling into Jean's side whilst he places a hoof around Armin's middle. 

Oh how Eren wishes he were old enough to drive his cerulean Jaguar to school already. He have just another year to get my permit, and he’ll be driving his darling around like a 3DMG.  _God, I'm gay._

Eren puts on a "straight" face, stands up "straighter" and walked through the halls with his usual 'Jaeger Swagger'.

A group of girls are in a corner giggling, and glancing at Eren occasionally. He sends a wink their way and continue to my locker which is ahead of him. Everyone (except Armin and Mikasa) just saw poor Eren as the rich, playboy, football player. Okay, two of those things are correct. He's still a virgin, so cross playboy off the list. He opens his locker and dumps his shit in. 

A bang makes him jump, and his locker door closes. 

"Come ON guys, could you just wait?”, Eren complains to Jean and Armin who were currently making out noisily against the lockers next to his own," Ughh.” 

 _"Where is the adult supervision when you need it!?” He thinks._ The bell rings, signaling the warning to get to class. He groans and treks to Advanced Science

Welcome to hell mother fucker, where gay people make out next to you, and the food isn't all that bad. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it used to be in first person, but i switched it. Cuz like 75% of the time I read a fic, when it's in first person it turns out shitty. (Ex. Every fic I've ever written) Tell me if I make a mistake in the switching of the perspectives. I usually don't write in third person so it may be even more shitty than it was before. Also ITALICS = HIS THOUGHTS (MOST OF THE TIME)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's an idiot (No shocker there) and forgets that today is pretty important.

I suppose you could call calculus fun, but then I’d be forced to make fun of you.

\------------

All Eren’s classes were shitty, all the teachers were shitty, and on top of it, he got hit in the face with a dodgeball and now he has a black eye.

 

He holds the bag of frozen peas that were given to him to his (Usually bright and wide) eye which was now swollen shut and grips his binders in one hand.

 

He makes his way up the stairs to art class where he's suppose to be painting a picture of what he see my future to be.

 

A strange topic, but Eren rolls with it anyway. He hands his teacher my late pass and heads to his easel and canvas. Gripping the peas in one hand and paint brush in the other, he roughly paints something that resembles a seedling (He wants to be a botanist, someone who studies plants) and hands it in.

 

His eye seems to have stopped hurting and he could now open it, so he sets down the bag and waits until the bell rings, signaling the ending of the eighth and final period of the day.

 

The other students start to get slightly more hyper as the clock on the wall nears 1 pm. He looks around and grabs the nearest student, which turns out to be Connie Springer.

 

"Hey Connie. Why is everyone getting so damn jumpy for? I understand that it’s last period but..” Eren trails off.

 

“You don’t remember?” The almost bald boy seems almost horrified at the fact that Eren hadn’t remembered something that seems so important. Eren shakes his head.

 

“Its the last day man. We’re gonna be juniors next year !” It all rushes in Eren’s head. Now he remembers.

 

He releases Connie and starts to chant the few remaining seconds with the rest of the class.

‘3’

‘2’

‘1’

 

All the papers in the room suddenly fly up as the entire student body pours into the halls of Trost High. Eren joins in, just as excited and happy as they all were. Not a single person in sight had a frown on their face. Except the teachers of course. 

 

Streamers and glitter explode in random spots all over the hallway and near Eren. 

 

He weaves his way through the cheery people and makes his way to his top locker. He takes his phone and binders out and slams it shut. Eren dumps the horrid things into the nearest trash can. He finds Armin and Jean and joins them, sticking himself in the middle of the two and swings his arms around the shoulders of the two blondes. 

 

"Well done boys. We've made it through the second year old high school without killing ourselves. I congratulate us."

 

The three  ~~boys~~ ~~men~~  teens make their way through the halls, pride practically radiating off of them, but are interrupted when a girl with two pig tails comes up to them. 

 

"H-hi Eren. Um, I just wanted to ask you something before you go.." The girls' face is as red as a tomato. She hands Eren a piece of paper. 

 

In neat handwriting, is written 'Will you be my boyfriend?" Eren smiles and hands the note back to her.

 

"I would, but.." Eren smirks evilly,"I'm not into girls." 

 

They walk away from the now even more embarrassed girl who is being comforted by her friends. 

 

"Eren! That was so mean!" Armin yells to his friend after they get a distance away. 

 

Eren shrugs and laughs, and the other two join in as they get to the yellow bus waiting to take them home. 

 

* * *

 

╚═( ͡°  ͜ ʖ ͡° )═╝  
╚═(███)═╝  
╚═(███)═╝  
.╚═(███)═╝  
..╚═(███)═╝  
…╚═(███)═╝  
…╚═(███)═╝  
..╚═(███)═╝  
.╚═(███)═╝  
╚═(███)═╝  
.╚═(███)═╝  
..╚═(███)═╝  
…╚═(███)═╝  
…╚═(███)═╝  
…..╚(███)╝  
……╚(██)╝  
………(█)  
……….*

 

* * *

 

Eren turns the key to his four story home and steps in. He checks his phone to find a message still on his lock screen. 

 

[1:07pm sent]

MIKASA

_Eren, I'm staying over Annie's house._

_Please try not to burn down ours._

 

 

The multicolor-eyed boy chuckles at his sister's text. She 100% completely doesn't trust him, but he doesn't care.

 

"Now what am I gonna do?" He asks to the empty room. He heads up to his third-floor room and sits in the chair by his desk. He turns around the chair to his iMac and logs on. 

 

 

Youtube is pulled up and is also logged in with the name, Jaeger_Bombastic. 

 

And after lots of cat videos later, Eren finds himself upon a channel called 'Humanity's Strongest'. 

 

With a sizable amount of subscribers, and lots of entertaining-looking videos he decides to watch one to see what its about.

 

 

A man, maybe twenty appears on the screen but is soon pushes out of frame by a brown-haired woman with glasses. She is soon also pushed out of the frame by a man with huge eyebrows. The woman returns with a "Hello everyone and we are Humanities Strongest !" 

 

"Since we are reaching our one million subscriber mark, I thought we'd do a little contest." The man with the large eyebrows continues, " For this contest, we will pick three people and they will live with with either myself, Hanji, or Levi." 

 

"Tch" The man, whom I presume is Levi, doesn't look all that happy by the affair.

 

He is fairly attractive, with a sleek, black undercut, sliver eyes, and his pale skin. Eren can't help but to lean forward in his seat, entranced by the man. A bit of drool drips from his lips and he wipes it off, but continues to watch the video.

 

"And all you need to do is click on one of our faces and leave a comment to the link that it sends you to." And as she says so, a box appears around everyones face.

 

"We will be picking our winner tomorrow." Levi scowls and continues in a monotone,"Hurray."  Eren couldn't help but to chuckle at this.

 

When the video is nearly over, he clicks on the box in front of Levi's face. Over 100,000 comments appear on his link, and Eren's hope of winning is suddenly gone. He leaves a couple nice comments on the page anyway and goes back to the youtube page to continue browsing the channel for more entertaining videos to watch. Who knows, maybe this'll give him something to do over the summer.

 

 

Welcome to Summer. Where its too fucking hot, and the man on your screen is suddenly hotter than the weather out side. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I WONDER IF EREN WILL WIN DONT YOU WONDER TOO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes his choice (WOW I WONDER WHO HE'LL PICK.)

{Levi’s POV}

Levi sighs and looks to his two idiotic friends who forced him to start this ridiculous Youtube channel. He doesn’t want some creepy fangirl living in his personal space, let alone his house.

 

“Why the fuck have you two made this decision without me. All they’re gonna do is stalk us the entire time. I never agreed to this.”

Hanji looks over to him and offers the largest

smile that her face could handle.

“Leviiiiiiiiii. Maybe you could meet a nice girl-”

 

“I like men shitty glasses. Last time to remind you.”

 

“-You didn’t let me finish..” She fake pouts and runs back over to Erwin who is editing the video that they had previously filmed. He sighs yet again (even heavier) and leaves the room to go to his car.  He opens the door and slides in. He starts his white aventador and pulls his precious car out of Erwins driveway to go home.

* * *

 

╚═( ͡°  ͜ ʖ ͡° )═╝

╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

…╚═(███)═╝

…╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

╚═(███)═╝

.╚═(███)═╝

..╚═(███)═╝

…╚═(███)═╝

…╚═(███)═╝

…..╚(███)╝

……╚(██)╝

………(█)

……….*

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opens his laptop and pulls up his page for the contest. Hanji messaged him before that he needed to choose the fan who would stay- I mean stalk him at a close proximity. He scrolls down the list and reads the annoying comments from hopeful girls. A bright color takes his eye when he is about to click a random one.

 

He scrolls up a little bit. The thing that caught his eye were the eyes staring at him from someones profile picture. He has no idea that people other than girls would comment on this thing. The boy had tan skin, tousled brown hair, but the thing that intrigued him were the caribean eyes that the boy held. It was as if someone took a piece of the ocean and spilled it in his two eyes.

‘jaeger_bombastic says:’

Ah, um yea. This is a little weird since I’m a guy

and stuff but I guess it would give me something to

this summer.

(You have really nice eyes aha)

 

Without a second thought he moves the mouse to the comment and clicks it. Suddenly his phone starts to ring. He swipes the screen and is greeted with a screech. He moves the phone away from his ears and brings it back.

“LEVII YOU FINALLY PICKED!”

 

“Yes four-eyes you would have made me do it anyway”

 

“Ooh you picked a nice one. Maybe you can fuck him later~”

 

“HANJI”

 

“I’m just kidding shorty, Erwin and I picked ours too. Mine seems really nice, her name is Petra.”

 

“Mm. Okay hanji I don’t want to hear about your lesbian fantasies. Bye shitty four eyes”

And with that he hangs up and puts his phone down. He searches further into who ‘jaeger_bombastic’ really is. He clicks his about section and starts to read.

‘Uh Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger. Don’t ask about the username,

my gym teacher is a little crazy and the name just stuck.

I like the show Attack on Titan and I go to Trost high.

I’m 15, I play football and sometimes I can be an asshole.’

 

That last part made him smirk. The kid was young, but that never stopped anyone. He secretly loved the show Attack on Titan as well. Even Levi would cry and fangirl about parts. Finding someone, another man, who liked the show too was overwhelming. He suddenly got excited. The results would be out tomorrow. The kid even lived near him and went to the same high school he used to go to. Yes, he was 24, not THAT old but he hoped he wouldn’t scare the kid away on the first visit.

 

This is going to be as fun as the first time he had gotten in a fight. Seeing as he had fun beating the shit out of the brats.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I think it is, it's never a lot. This took up four pages on docs on 12 font! Ugh Im a shitty writer why do I try. Im not good with details and crap.


End file.
